


NSFW Collection

by Ollivin



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollivin/pseuds/Ollivin
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Ceres/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Seran/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's me. Your Author-san. The Ollie. Don't report, this is cross-posted from Wattpad.

This book has 18+ Content. Don't read if you're under 18(/the legal age where you live), and if you do, then don't comment.

I'll delete comments I don't like.

Reader is gender neutral unless otherwise specified. Pronouns aren't really used for most readers, just genital specifications.

All that said, this book is a general NSFW book! I'll be doing oneshots from:

BNHA/MHA  
My Original Characters  
Various Webtoons  
Commissioned Characters

All characters are 18+ or aged up to 18+.

NO REQUESTS. I take suggestions sometimes.

Also I tend to do vanilla or steamy, rough stuff isn't my forte (but I might).

I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Todoroki Shoto x AFAB!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost everything I write is self-indulgent..

I run my hands through his hair as he breathes softly. My eyes are glued on how cute he is, instead of the show I was watching earlier.

"I can't sleep when you're staring," he mumbles.

"Sorry, you're just cute," I tease.

He makes a small huff, opening his eyes. "If I kiss you, will you stop staring?"

A bit surprised, I agree. He usually doesn't want anything to do with kissing or romantic stuff. The closest thing to intimacy we've gotten to is cuddling and a few pecks.

He sits up, brushing my cheek with his fingers. I tilt my head, our lips meeting. At first, I think this will be like the other kisses, and pull away. But he pulls me back, kissing me deeper.

He opens his mouth slightly, as if asking for my permission. I open mine a little, and he slips his tongue in my mouth. I let out a small noise as his tongue rubs against mine, then invites mine into his mouth.

I explore his mouth, my hands twining into his hair. His arms wrap around my waist. Eventually, we pull away for air.

My face is flustered as we pant, trying to catch our breaths. "That was nice," I let my hands rest on his shoulders. He nods, averting his gaze.

"Was that alright?" He touches noses with me.

I smile. "I loved it."

Shotō seemingly lets out a sigh of relief. He kisses my cheek, then down my neck. They were small, gentle kisses, but surprising all the same.

"Shotō?" I ask, my breath hitching when he finds my sweet spot.

"Hm?" He hums, pausing.

"Not that I don't like this, I really do, but... Why all of a sudden? You usually don't want to do things like this."

He pulls away, letting me see the pink dusting his face.

It's a rare sight, and I'm always so happy to make him blush. I smile a bit.

He averts his eyes. "I want to be closer to you."

I tilt my head. "What do you mean?"

"You cuddle with other people, so what we have isn't much different from your friendships. I'm not jealous," he explains. "I just want to make you happy, and to make sure you get the attention you deserve."

My eyes widen as he confesses this. "Shotō, you don't have to do this to make me happy. I'm happy just being around you," I give him a grin, and a kiss on the cheek. "Your presence is all I need."

He gives me one of his rare smiles. "Really?"

"Really."

\--- lemon start ---

"So you don't want to do this?" He leans closer.

"I... I mean, I do, if you want to," I admit, a bright blush on my face. "But I'm fine with just cuddling."

"I'm a reserved person," he says, looking into my eyes. "It's difficult for me to express myself. I've wanted to do these things for a while, though I wasn't sure how."

I touch noses with him. "I understand," I whisper. "Just know, I would never think poorly of you for expressing how you feel."

He tilts his head, our lips meeting again. His hands move from my waist, up to my back, pulling me closer. My arms wrap around his neck, hands in his hair. He nibbles my lip, before kissing down my neck once more.

Shotō finds a spot on my neck that makes me gasp, sucking on it lightly.

I let out some breathy moans, making sure to keep quiet, since we're in our shared apartment, and the walls are rather thin.

He sits up, and I feel him tap my shirt. I blush, pulling it off. He looks at me, at my chest and stomach, before kissing my cheek.

"You're beautiful," Shotō whispers. I smile, kissing his cheek in return.

I tap his shirt, and he complies, a small blush on his face.

I trace my eyes down his toned chest and abs, biting my lip. "You look so amazing, Shotō."

He captures my lips again, this time his tongue slipping into my mouth. It rubs against mine as he moans quietly. I open my eyes a little, surprised by his sounds.

His tongue beckons mine to join his, so I slip my tongue into his mouth. He takes it, sucking on my tongue. I let out a small moan, melting into him as his hands reach the clasp of my bra.

Shotō leans back into the wall and pulls me ontop of him so I'm straddling him, unhooking my bra and dropping it on the floor.

One of my hands rests in his hair, the red and white messed up from my hands threading through it. The other steadies me, against his chest.

He trails kisses down my neck and chest, touching my breasts hesitantly. When I offer no objection, he massages my chest, kissing my breasts. He rubs his thumbs over my nipples, giving each of them a lick before sucking on one of them.

I gasp, biting my lip. His warm mouth felt good against my cooled skin. Every touch sent shivers down my spine, before pooling at my core. I want to rub my thighs together, maybe it would help ease the feeling building in my stomach, but they're on either sides of his legs.

His kisses go back up, kissing my lips sweetly.

"Are you alright with going further? I want to know for sure. I won't be disappointed if you want to stop." Shotō offers, concerned with how I may feel.

I nod, my face burning. "I... I want to go further, if it's alright."

He nods, serious but with a tint of red to his face. Shotō picks me up for a moment, laying me down at the end of my bed.

His hands move from my back to my hips, tapping my pants. I nod, averting my gaze. By this point, my face feels like it could catch fire.

He pulls them down, along with my wet underwear, and looks at me. His eyes wander up and down, like he's observing his favourite painting in an art gallery.

I start to squirm under his gaze, and he takes notice. "Sorry, you're just..." He takes a breath. "Perfect."

I hide my face, embarrassed. "You think so?"

Shotō leans down, arms on either side of my head. His body rests between my legs, as he kisses my lips tenderly. "Of course, my love."

My heart flutters at the nickname.

He watches carefully as he leans on one arm, the other moving down slowly. His eyes scan mine as his hand reaches my hip. "Is this alright?"

I nod needily, the feeling of his body against mine proving to be another reason for me to want him. The heat pooling in my stomach licks at me, a wanting feeling building.

His hand reaches my lower lips, as he watches my reaction.

My eyes flutter closed as I moan quietly. His fingers make a circular motion around my clit, slow enough to drive me crazy.

"Ah~ Shotō," I whisper to him, biting my lip.

He takes this as encouragement, and one of his fingers slips into my core. It pumps in and out, before curling up and hitting a certain spot.

I moan, my spine curling a bit. Shotō stops, looking at me worriedly. "Did that hurt?"

"No," I mumble desperately. "That spot feels really good."

He meets my eyes, continuing to finger me. His finger curls up, meeting my g-spot every couple thrusts.

I clutch his hair and the bedsheets, trying to stifle my moans. It gets worse as he adds another finger, the thrusting getting faster, as well as his breathing. His thumb rubs sensually against my clit.

His cool breath sends shivers down my spine, the overwhelming pleasure overflowing in my stomach. "Shotō-" I warn him, looking at him desperately.

Shotō kisses me, hitting that spot over and over before I release on his fingers.

I moan loudly, the sound swallowed by his kisses.

My breathing is heavy as I ride out my orgasm. I lay panting for a moment, before I catch my breath.

He kisses me softly, an obvious red blush written across his face. "Are you alright?"

I nod, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Your turn." My lips curl into a smile. I move him so he's on his back, my legs still shaking. I kiss him lovingly, longingly, before trailing kisses down his neck. At one point, he gasps, and I nibble the spot. His hand finds my hair. I bite down, sucking on his skin.

I work my way down, watching his cute reactions. The way his eyes flutter closed, then open again to watch me. His slightly parted lips, the blush across his cheeks.

I kiss the outline of his very-visible member through his pants, making him shift.

I rub him through his pants, before he helps me take them off, along with his boxers. To my secret amusement, the red-white hair split goes all the way down. I stroke his length, setting a hand on his stomach to have him lay back again. He complies hesitantly, still propping himself up to watch.

A little nervous, I lick his tip. Watching him gasp, I take it in my mouth, sucking on whatever I could take in and stroking the rest. He lets out small, breathy moans.

My other hand reaches down, rubbing his balls. His moans drive me on, taking more of him in my mouth.

Shotō lets out more moans, muffling them with his hand. Each little sound of his makes me feel the tension build up in me once more. The need for him.

I suck and lick his erection, meeting his eyes from time to time. I'm interrupted by a hand on my head.

He sits up, pulling me off. "Just... A moment. I don't want to... Yet." He pants, and I smile. I sit next to him.

"Alright," I kiss his cheek.

He catches his breath, then pulls me into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

He kisses my head. "Are you alright with..."

I look up at Shotō. "Yes," my lips brush against his cheek.

He moves, so he's on top of me and lays me back, one hand propping him up and the other holding his length.

Shotō watches my face as he rubs his member against my folds, sending pleasure to me as he rubs my clit.

I gasp quietly, biting my lip.

He slowly pushes it into me, watching my reaction. My hands grasp the sheets as he fills me with his length. He leans closer to me, our chests almost touching. Shotō's cold hand threads with mine, as he begins to thrust at a gentle pace. His other travels to my back, holding me close to him.

I wrap my legs around him, trying to match his thrusts as I melt into his touch. His lips find mine, muffling any moans I make.

He changes the position of his hips, hitting the one spot that makes me a mess. Shotō hits it over and over, until all I can do is cling to him, my head rolling back.

I bite my lip hard, trying to contain this feeling. The pressure in my abdomen swells, a knot ready to burst as he pleasures me.

Once again, his icy breath is on my neck, his low moans filling my ears as he pants.

My free hand twines in his hair, the other still being held by his hand. His pace picks up, as he becomes more desperate.

"Ah-Shotō~!" I whisper, unable to contain myself. "I'm close."

He doesn't respond, but bites my neck lightly, sucking and leaving marks on my skin.

This last stimulus tips me over the brink, and I moan loudly as I release onto his member. He captures my lips, cutting off my loud sounds of pleasure.

He thrusts again and again, my walls clenching around him. His lips don't release mine.

Shotō thrusts faster, his muffled moans letting me know how close he is. He pulls out, spilling his seed onto my stomach as he buries his face into my neck.

He mumbles profanities, his breathing icy against my neck. "That was amazing."

I nod, knowing it would be hard to walk later.

"Are you alright?" He looks into my eyes. "I should clean you up, it's my fault."

Before I can respond, he's already cleaned me, and laid himself down beside me.

I wrap my arms around him, admiring how thoughtful he is. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he kisses my cheek. "Can you mess with my hair now?"

I comply, running my hand through his hair. "You like it?"

He nods. "It makes me feel loved."

I basically make heart eyes. He's just so cute.


	3. Shigaraki Tomura x AMAB!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male-Presenting AMAB Reader!

I tie his hands above his head, rendering his quirk helpless to him. Three-fingered gloves plus a sleeve for a finger on each side made certain of that.

"You've crossed all your bases," he remarks.

"I have contingency plans for everyone," I reply bluntly.

Shigaraki raises an eyebrow. "What about Dabi?"

"A large watering hose."

"I like mine more," he smirks, wiggling his hips.

"Not if I leave you here," I point out, caressing his bare chest. His shirt had been removed beforehand, to make things easier.

His face turns sour for a moment, soothed quickly by my minstrations. I set my hips against his, grinding my bulge against his clothed hard-on.

You could say I'm a prostitute in the league of villains. Though that's more of my side job, to make some money. Men often make more off of prostitution, as I've found out. And no one needs my touch more than the man beneath me.

My quirk is Quirk Nullification. Any quirk that I come in contact with is completely useless against me. So why are his hands tied up? For fun. It's obvious he wants to be dominated- and I'm willing to make his dreams come true.

He gasps underneath me as I palm his growing bulge. From what I feel, he's a decent length. But that doesn't exactly matter this time.

I lick my lips, my eyes half-lidded as I stare into his ruby eyes. He licks his own subconsciously, rising up to meet my lips as I bend to kiss his.

While he'd said he just wanted me to get him off, that's not what he meant. He's so touch-starved, I'm surprised he hasn't sought help elsewhere. So instead of fucking him- he's far too attractive to me, and I've known him way too long for that- I'm going to make love to him like he'll never get it again.

Shivers wrack his body as my hands wander where they please. Teasing his nipples, barely touching his skin as they travel lower. By the time I get to the line of his pants and boxers, he's already hard, shaking in anticipation.

"What would you like me to call you?" I lick my lips again.

"Tomura." His first name. I smile.

"Alright, Tomura~ you can call me whatever you want." I tug at the string of his sweatpants. A frazzled sound escapes his lips. I pull his last articles of clothing off of him, watching his member spring up.

I move to resume my position atop him, but he protests. "Don't forget your clothes, I don't want to be the only one naked."

Immediately I comply. "Your wish is my command, Tomura." I shed myself of everything slowly, achingly slowly. I can see the hunger in his eyes. His hands twitch in their bonds.

Finally, I rid myself of my boxers. His eyes scour my body, drinking in every piece of it. I straddle his hips again, rubbing myself against him once more, this time only our bare skin soft against one another.

His breaths get raspier than usual, hands tugging at the ropes. The clicking of a lube bottle brings his attention to me. His eyes don't leave me for a moment.

I lick the strawberry flavoured lube on my finger, pleased whenever he licks his lips. A finger rubs some of the lube on his tip, trailing it down his shaft, coating his length in pink lube. It isn't necessary, but it's pleasant. The way his eyes flutter closed, his body squirming beneath me.

More lube coats my fingers, and I close the bottle. I should have enough now.

My fingers circle around his entrance, one pushing into him slowly. He gasps, putty in my hands as my other hand grips his length. They move in sync, the finger in him thrusting deeper and deeper, until I add another, scissoring inside of him. His head is thrown back, moans spilling from his lips.

"Does that feel good, Tomura?"

I admire my work. He is a mess already, as he moves his hips to my thrusts. The one and only Shigaraki Tomura, melting into my touch. My hand rubs his tip, then continues to jack him off.

He nods, unable to conjure up words.

I curl my fingers, thrusting them into his prostate. He cries out, pulling at his restraints.

"Ah- you. I want you in me," he demands.

And who am I to deny?

"Of course," I slip my fingers out of him, then kiss him as I slip on a condom, spreading the lube along my length. I position my tip at his hole, keeping his legs spread open for me.

"Ready?"

"Just put it in!"

I could almost laugh at how eager he is.

Pushing forward, I enter him in a single, smooth stroke. He moans out, his hands gripping into fists. My hands grip his hips, thrusting at an even pace, deep into him as his back arches.

I reposition him, thrusting into his prostate and making him yell in pleasure, his head rolling from side to side as he calls out. "Ah- Y/n!"

A smile perches on my lips as I hit that spot, over and over, one hand propping myself up as the other grips his length, matching my thrusts.

It isn't long before he's tipped over the edge, white spilling onto his stomach as he screams my name, an absolute mess beneath me.

I cum soon after, filling the condom with a low moan. Pulling out, I discard it, sitting beside him while both of us pant.

"Is it- is it extra for round two?" He hadn't even recovered from round one. But I smile.

"Not for you."


	4. Dabi x GN!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's Gender Not Specified

My hands trail his skin as he lays beneath me. His hips are pinned by mine to the bed, but he has no intention of going anywhere.

The scars are rough. So is the barren flesh that isn't grafted on. His skin was delicately washed in the shower minutes before, the light scent of him filling my senses. The incense smell mingles with a burnt, acrid tingle, making it purely him.

Goosebumps form atop his smoother flesh, my fingertips caressing down, down, down. Down his jaw, down his chest and caressing his nipple piercings, his abs beneath my hands as he shivers at the gentle contact.

"This is a change of pace," his voice is level, one arm beneath his head to watch me. "Usually you're more aggressive."

My lips curl softly. "Not really feeling it today."

"It can be a soba and napping day if you want."

"Hmn," I continue my minstrations, rubbing gentle circles atop his skin. "A nap sounds nice." A kindle of desire is stoked in me at a possibility.

"Why do I feel like you have something planned?" He grins tiredly.

"Because you know me," I smirk back, "and I always have something planned."

"Well, I'm tired enough to hand the reigns over for now."

I grind down, feeling him half-hard already, his pajama pants the only article of clothing clinging to his body.

Even with my own pajamas on, I can feel the slight pulling of his cock piercings through the fabric, adding more to an already pleasurable sensation.

Of all the piercings I've given him, those were definitely the most rewarding. When he's buried deep in me, the piercings against my insides is a sensation of pure bliss. The cool metal prodding and his indescribable warmth always sends me over the brink. If not that, then one look into his eyes drags me there immediately.

I glance up from my needy, slow, almost torturously intimate grinding. His eyes are half open as he watches, obviously enjoying himself, but also content to allow for my teasing.

"Dabi~," I whisper breathlessly, licking my lips, "you're so sexy like this."

His lips twitch upwards. "How sexy?"

I bite my lip. He's a bit of a bastard. "Sexy enough to sleep with your piercer."

He grins, a laugh escaping his lips. "And here I thought I was just getting prepared for another piercing."

I stop pressing my hips against his ever-growing bulge, and feel him twitch.

"Careful, Dabi," I smile. "Or that's what you'll get."

"Bring it," he bites his lip, arching his back when my thumb reaches his tip, rubbing circles along the upper part of the slit. It's such a pretty sight to watch him. His hand reaches slightly for the pillow. I find his Prince Albert piercing, circling the top half of it slowly. I watch him struggle to keep from emitting so much as a gasp.

I unbutton his pants, pulling them down just enough for me to work with.

My other hand wanders to the lower side of his shaft, tracing the several frenum piercings, dragging my thumb around each one as I listen to his subtle gasps. I lean down, licking the ball of his Prince Albert, my tongue barely brushing against his flesh. The low, throaty, barely-there moan is enough to make my insides churn.

I meet his eyes, which are growing less tired as time passes; instead, desire floods his turquoise gaze, tempering and settling directly between my legs.

This is going to be fun.


	5. Ceres x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceres (Sehr-ess) is a vampire oc who belongs to me! Reader's Gender is Not Specified. Includes the tail end of a feeding, so blood-sensitive reader's beware!

His red eyes gleam as he pulls the leash. His lips brush mine, already taking my breath away. He doesn't seem phased, even with me straddling his lap.

"Such a good little human," he muses, "thanks for the meal," his tongue swipes his teeth, reminding me of the pinching sting of my neck.

My sole purpose here started as being his blood supply, but I've quickly grown accustomed to his attention. He's never asked for anything more than blood from me, but he's quick to pick up on what I want.

I brush back his black hair, his breath fanning across my skin. "Thank you, Master."

"And so well behaved," Ceres lays a kiss to my temple. "Perhaps I should reward you," his arms, already wrapped around my waist, pull me closer to him.

"Please do, Master." He tugs on the leash again, kissing my lips with fervor. I can feel his fangs against my lip, adding to the excitement.

_"As you wish."_


	6. NSFW Alphabet Prompt List

Hello All! In an attempt to beat writer's block, I've made a list of A-Z NSFW prompts for myself, including kinks and random prompts. I'll be using characters from Shall We Date? Obey Me!, Bleach, and Daydream OCs of mine. Hopefully I go through with this lol.

You can SUGGEST characters from the fandoms I've listed above for prompts that I haven't assigned a character to (preferably starting with the next letter). Duplicate characters are fine. Most of these will be self-indulgent.

Only my original characters will be in this book! The rest will be in the other fandom books I have!

A - Aquaphilia: fetish for water and having sex in or around water (Seran) ✓  
B - Breath Play - limiting breath for sexual gratification (Satan) ✓  
C - Claustrophilia - sexually aroused by confinement in small, enclosed spaces (Belphegor) ✓  
D - Doraphilia: playing with skin, leather, or fur (Simeon, feathers) ✓  
E - Electric play  
F - Flogging  
G - Gentle  
H - Hematolagnia - sexual attraction to blood. An ex of mine had this owo  
I - Ice Cream or Ice Play? Or suggest an I word/prompt  
J - Jack Off  
K - Kigurumi - a sexual attraction to the wearing of a cosplay costume or anime mask (Levi)  
L - Lingerie  
M - Menophilia - sexual arousal from menstrual blood (Beel)  
N - Nyctophilia: it can refer to fetishizing darkness or the night. Scotophilia has the same meaning.  
O - Orgasm Control - a sexual practice of taking control over how, when and if an orgasm will take place (Solomon?)  
P - Practice (Satan)  
Q - Quiet  
R - Revealing (Or suggest something)  
S - Somnophilia - sexual fascination with sleeping or unconscious individual. Also known as “sleeping beauty syndrome” (Belphie, Con!!Noncon)  
T - Teratophilia - a sexual attraction to monsters or deformed people (Barbatos? hemipene headcanon)  
U - Uncertain - Uh... Not me making feels out of smut 👀 (Beel)  
V - Vampire - sexual fascination with a vampire or role-play of a vampire (Ceres)  
W - Wax play: using wax during sex. Wax comes in the form of massage candles, which are relatively safe (Yoruichi)  
X - X-Ray (Size headcanons for several male characters)  
Y - "You're perfect" (Insecurity indulgence)  
Z - Zealous - to be ardently devoted, diligent (Satan or Barbatos)


	7. Seran x GN!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A - Aquaphilia: fetish for water and having sex in or around water. This won't be a fetish, just like. A thing.  
> Reader is not gender-specified.  
> Seran, a daydream drow boyfriend of mine. Yes he's soft for a drow but I don't care, that's my type; scary with a soft spot.  
> Way, way, way too much plot. But at least I'm writing. You can scroll to the good parts (🌶️)

His eyes narrow, from hesitance and pain. Seran's lavender eyes close as he contemplates, shifting in the chair.

I draw his attention softly. "It's okay if not, I understand what this means to you." I glace at his bandanged hands, and the damp cloth in my own hands. I continue cleaning his face, keeping my hands gentle across the wounds. "I'm just here to help."

I'd met Seran years ago, after he escaped his fate in the caverns where drow reside and I had to step in to help save his life. The two of us travelled together for a while, and then we remet a few times after that. I found him at my doorstep this morning, already bloodied and bruised up. Some burns riddle his skin, likely from fire magic.

He heaves a sigh. "Fine. But it'll be easier in the bath."

I nod in understanding, trying not to give away how giddy his agreement makes me feel. "Okay. And tell me if you want to stop, I will."

The bath is more of a pool, the hotspring flowing through my house both serving as a bath and to nourish the plants that grow throughout my cottage home. Large rocks line the bath, placed together with skilled masonry.

We remain silent as I help him undress and crawl into the bath, him beckoning for me to do the same. "It's not fair if I'm vulnerable and you're not," Seran urges with his usual edge, placing his bandaged arms above the lip of the stones behind him and away from the water.

I agree, knowing how stubborn he can be, and that he's already seen his fair share of me while patching me up before, and I slip into the warm water beside him. This also allows me to see a couple more shallow burn wounds, especially as he turns around. A shaky, apprehensive breath leaves him.

"You're certain?" I ask again, not caring if it annoys him to repeat myself.

He doesn't give the jibe I expect, or a clash of annoyance. Seran nods.

"I trust you."

My own breath catches for a moment at his sincerity. Usually I have to drag even a backhanded compliment from him, as he is rather callous when it comes to even tolerating me as company. I've always known that he doesn't hate me, since he lingers, not eager to leave when we meet like he is with others. But hearing him say that...

"I'm glad. I trust you, too, y'know," I sit closer, twisting a bit so he can watch me set a hand on his shoulder, making certain he has an out if he changes his mind. His dark skin is prickling with goosebumps already. He must be unaccustomed to any form of touch, friendly or not.

"Just-- just go ahead," he grits his teeth, back to being the angry drow I recognize.

I hum, easing my hands to his braid. The long white hair has some singe and soot, especially burnt at the end of his braid, the reason we're in this situation. My hands undo his hair tie, setting the burnt band aside and beginning to untangle the braid. There's a couple smaller braids intertwined, attesting to his dedication to his hair. It wasn't long ago that it had been chopped off at his mid-neck, after being banished.

Hair is an important thing to drow, and elves in general. I know how intimate this moment is.

His posture is stiff when I begin, and even still as my hands reach the top of his braid, allowing the white strands of hair to be free down his back. It almost touches the water at his waist.

I take the comb I'd grabbed earlier, beginning at the bottom of his hair. Gently, I untangle the singed bits, his hair silken beneath my touch. I work my way, lock by lock, removing any burnt pieces at the end of his hair that I can. He's relaxed under my hands, if only slightly.

"Y/n," he mumbles. "How bad is it? I know the end caught fire for a moment. How... How bad?"

The nervousness in his voice makes my heart pang.

"It's not awful, you've only lost about an inch or so at the bottom. There's some charring, but it didn't go above where the braid was tied," I pat his shoulder in condolence.

He breathes in relief. "Good."

I smile, removing my hands from his hair and setting the comb down. "I think I've gotten out all the char I can for now." I sit up on the rock ledge of the pool.

Seran turns his face. "You're... Stopping?" His face holds steady, his permanent glint of defiance in his lavender gaze.

"I'm done with the damage assessment, like I offered to do earlier," I tap his shoulder in banterous retaliation of his tone. "Would you like me to braid it back?"

Seran quiets for a moment, eyes flitting across my face. "Not yet," I almost don't hear him. "I'd like for you to continue."

"You would?" My breath gets caught again.

"This is... An intimate moment for me," he no longer meets my gaze, instead focusing on the plants around us as he sits next to me on the ledge. "I'm trusting you with something immense, and... It's been so long since I've been this vulnerable. With anyone. And now that it's happening, I don't want to make light of it. I trust you, and I want to keep trusting you with this."

My eyes close as I take in what he's said, fully weighing his words as he falls to silence.

"Seran... I'm honoured to be someone you trust this with, thank you," I open my eyes to see his on me. His gaze is gentle, but wary. "I'm happy to share this moment with you, for as long as you ask of me."

He makes a small noise of agreement, dipping his head forward, his back facing me once more. I trail my hand from his shoulder to his hair, raking my fingers through the delicate strands. His hair is a bit rumpled from the braid, but smooths down beneath my fingers.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when he leans into my touch, and my hands slide close to his scalp. His rumbling purr almost cracks a laugh from me, but I stifle it in time. My fingers brush against his dark ears, stark against his white hair as I pull wispy strands back from his face. His sighs are comforting, knowing he's enjoying the treatment.

🌶️🌶️🌶️ 🌶️🌶️🌶️

A few minutes later, his bandage-bound hands come to rest on mine, halting my ministrations. Lavender eyes meet me as he turns around, still holding my hands in his. His tongue darts to wet his lips as he leans closer to me.

I meet him halfway, barely registering until his lips meet mine. My heart is in my throat as his arms wrap around me, his lips melting into the kiss. I glide my hands around his shoulders and back into his hair, pressing him closer to me as his tongue tempts my lips open.

Seran's bandaged hands find my hips, guiding me onto his lap as his tongue rubs against mine. I can feel myself grow hotter, more than I can blame on the water as he lowers us to sit back in the bath.

I pull away from the kiss, catching my breath for a moment. Seran catches my eyes with his own, an impish grin pulling at his lips, tinged with something more genuine.

"You'll have to replace my bandages, hah," he licks his lips, squeezing my hips to punctuate his grin.

I let a laugh grace my lips. "Then why put them in the water?" He responds with another kiss, pulling my hips to grind against his bare flesh.

A gasp escapes me, but I let him continue, setting a leisurely, but hungry pace as he looks at me with a heated purple gaze. My hands are still in his soft hair, fingers twined at the base of his head as our lips meet again and again in insistent kisses.

Seran's teeth scrape my lip, trailing down my jaw and neck. It's a lovely brush of his canines, nibbling and kissing and igniting a fire in my veins as he moves our hips against one another, grinding up into me with fervor.

"Hah, Seran," I gasp as he bites down, pressing his hips further into mine.

He lets out a low growl, which turns into a purr as one of my hands runs through his hair, scraping and rubbing along his scalp as the other steadies me on his shoulder. I grind my hips down against him, feeling his need quite prominently in the hot water of the spring.

"I want you," Seran growls, gaze snatching my eyes and my heart.

"I want you, too."


End file.
